


Love is just a single name

by WinglessCrows



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessCrows/pseuds/WinglessCrows
Summary: Nami makes a move on Sanji and stuff happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NekoTiara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoTiara/gifts).



> I can't write smut to save my life. Apologies in advance.

Love is just a single word

Lately Nami had noticed that her gaze had been lingering on the chef. She had so suddenly caught herself staring at him, and had been taken aback by the action for a brief minute. He hadn't noticed it. He'd been too focused on his cooking. It was weird. Most of their interactions revolved around him serving her food and then flirting with her. She'd be mildly dismissive of him, and he'd give her another compliment. However, on rare occasions, they'd just enjoy each others company. Recently, Nami had come to do her work in the kitchen rather in her office, which, at first, she had done under the excuse that Sanji always provided her with drinks when she ran dry. It would later occur to her that she'd been lying to herself, because all she really wanted was to spend time with the chef.

Nami had found that Sanji reminded her of home. Not East Blue or Cocoyashi village, but Bellemére. His smell mirrored hers exactly. The faint smell of tobacco, the sweet scent of tangerines and the luring smell of the sea were all so nostalgic. It was also in the way he looked at her, like she could do no wrong. She could misbehave, yes, but she could never do anything he'd disapprove of. It was in the way he spoke to children. Softly and encouraging. It was in his rough hands that displayed his hard-working personality. He was always working for her, for their crew, always supporting them even if they didn't always appreciate just how much he did for them.

And it was in his smile. The way he smiled so sweetly at her, and only at her. It was enchanting and Nami wasn't quite sure when exactly he had put her under his spell. She wasn't even sure that he was aware of how deep in it she was. And for some reason, Nami didn't really care. At this point she'd accepted that she was madly in love with him, but there really was no rush. Sanji was as straight as straight got, and when Robin was the only other female on this crew, it wasn't hard to figure out who Sanji would mostly lean towards. Not that he didn't like Robin, it was quite the contrary, but they didn't really have that kind of chemistry. No, Nami was sure that it'd work out just fine. Even if Sanji wasn't in love with her, she could hopefully turn that around. She was confident in her seduction abilities.

And then one day, Sanji catches her staring. Their eyes meet, and unlike in those cliché romance novels that the strawhats own for some reason, Nami doesn't shy away and blushes, she merely smiles at him. For a brief moment he seems confused, but he then smiles back and goes back to his work. Nami doesn't mind. He has a great butt and she's grateful for the warm weather that has made Sanji wear a rather see-through white tank top. It not only exposes his toned arms, which Nami will certainly enjoy being embraced by, but the way his muscles visibly flex when he does the slightest thing is something which even a person claiming to love women would find mind-blowingly attractive. Sanji might fight using his legs, but his upper body is no joke, and Nami does find herself wanting to kiss him all over because that must surely feel great.

At this point Nami isn't even staring in secret. She is full on eyeing Sanji like a piece of candy, and Nami really want to see Sanji blush when he turns to look at her again. He might be flirtatious, but he's a hopeless romantic and he blushes a whole lot easier than Nami does. It's very cute and Sanji would probably fit as a main character for a cliché romance novel better then her.

He turns around again, and Nami sends him a little wink. The reaction she gets is absolutely priceless. Sanji's ears turn read, and though he tried his best to go back to his work, Nami can practically see him steaming. Damn, why is he so cute?

Out of respect for Sanji's morals, Nami finishes her lemonade, before making her way to the chef. She lists over to stand beside him, but doesn't really make a move. He is holding a knife after all and an accident is the last thing Nami wants right now. She looks at Sanji, and sees that he tries very hard to avoid looking at her. Better let him finish his work before she gets closer, because he probably wouldn't be able to handle it.

Eventually Sanji is forced to realize that he can't use the knife anymore and finishes whatever he was making, while carefully putting all the utensils away. When all the sharp tools are safely out of reach Nami moves a little closer and gently places a hand on Sanji's arm and holy crap the way his muscles flexed was so arousing and Nami was slightly surprised. She gets over it quickly though and slowly moves closer to the chef, a sweet, but not at all innocent, smile on her lips. She soon has him pinned between herself and the wall, and the way the red extends from his ears to his cheeks when she presses her body against his is to die for.

“Nami-san...?” Sanji whispers flustered, but until he tells her to stop, she won't. He brought this on himself by flirting so much with her.

Nami once again thanks the gods for the clothes Sanji is wearing, because as much as she wants to rip the clothes off of him, he'd probably freak out, and his exposed shoulders make it all that much easier. Nami rests a hand on Sanji's chest, which earns her a very satisfying sound from the chef, and runs her free hand up Sanji's arm. His firm body feels amazing under her soft touch, and when she gets to his shoulder, she stops and plants a kiss on his warm skin.

She then feels two arms wrap themselves around her waist and she smiles into his shoulder. He might be shy as hell, but he is true to his desires. She looks up at him again, and plants another kiss, this time on his neck, and she slowly works her way up to his mouth. The faint smell of tobacco lingers on his face, but since he doesn't smoke while cooking, the aromas of the kitchen are almost completely blocking it out. But only almost and Nami finds comfort in Sanji's scent. This really was the most natural thing in the world and how Nami ever held herself back for so long, she would never know.

She plants a short kiss on his lips and is about to look at him, when he leans in for another one, and she closes her eyes. Sanji tastes better than she had expected. The world of flavour which can usually be found in one of his dishes also resides on his tongue, and Nami can't get enough of it. He's a good kisser too, and she makes a mental note to ask him about that later, because she would have loved to be his first everything.

Though Sanji is very gentle, his grip is soft, and he kisses smooth and flawless, Nami is less traditional. She runs her tongue across his lips, and gently bites him. When he doesn't flinch, she does it bit harder, and she smiles when the grip around her tightens. At least he understands what she wants, and he seems okay with it so far. She bites him again, this time hard enough to draw a little blood, and she makes sure to kiss him until the red is no longer visible.

While still having a hand on his shoulder, she slowly moves the other under his shirt, and caresses his firm chest. She moves her hand to rest by his heart, and she feels it beating much faster than her own. As if responding to her, Sanji moves a hand from her wrist to her hair, and between Sanji's grip and his lips, Nami feels safe.

She makes another move and suddenly stands on her toes, which catches Sanji off guard and he finds that the hand he originally had on her waist is now a little further down. Nami looks at him, daring him to move it. He responds with his roughest kiss yet, possibly slightly annoyed that she is making all the moves.

Now, Nami really wants to get Sanji out of some of these clothes. She briefly wonders if he'd chicken out if she went straight for the belt, and goes for the shirt which wasn't covering anything to begin with. The shirt is quickly discarded, and Nami takes a moment to just look at Sanji's bare chest. He is still holding her, and her hands are taking all sorts of liberties with their touching. The red colour, which had been gone from Sanji's face for a good while now, returns to his ears as Nami licks her lips and steals another kiss before working her way down.

She plants a kiss on his neck, and then follows it up with another bite. This time she doesn't draw blood, but she does leave a nice mark. Why leave hickeys when you could leave bite marks? She continues down and leaves another mark at his collarbone. She feels Sanji press his lips against the top of her head and his grip on her butt suddenly tightens when she starts attacking his chest. Nami is going to make sure that his pretty skin has her name written all over him when she's done.

Nami makes a gamble and bites one of Sanji's nipples. The response is everything she dreamed of. Sanji's body jolts as if he had been struck by lightning, and the hand on her head falls down to rest on her back, where it tightens around her shirt. He makes a small noise which Nami could only explain as purring. She runs her tongue over it again and she knows that he is holding back a moan.

Nami slowly goes further down, but Sanji suddenly grips her shirt so hard she looks up at him, and sees his flustered face. She would need to ease him a little more into this, and she takes up the challenge and takes her shirt off before he can protest. She is wearing a bra, but Nami has planned this carefully, and while it not only makes her breasts look absolutely amazing and out of this world, it is also very see-through.

She plants another kiss at his lips and presses their bodies as close together as possible. Her hands are now in his hair, his soft golden locks which she just can't get enough of, just like with everything else about him. Sanji seems to be not only comfortable with the developments now, but encourages them and his hand lingers on her bra. She tugs at his lip to make him do it. His nimble fingers easily undo it and he makes a point to slowly take it off her, and slides his fingers over her now exposed breasts.

He takes her in both his hands, and runs his thumbs over her nipples. A slight tingle goes through her body and he does it again. He steals a kiss and lets an arm wrap around her waist once more. This time to support her as he leans over her and runs his tongue over her breasts. He doesn't bite like she did, but the smooth caressing of his tongue is enough to draw out a low moan, and she feels him smiling as he sucks on her nipple. She grips and tugs at his hair, and he gets a little rougher. Just because she didn't do it, doesn't really stop Sanji from leaving hickeys on her body.

But now Nami is confident that he won't shy away, and she lets a finger move along his spine, then slowly across the rim of his pants, until she finds his belt. As a skilled thief she knows how to work with one hand, and easily undoes his belt, only fumbling once as he suddenly shifts and moves to plant himself between her legs. She throws the belt aside, and slips her hand down his pants. He's hard, and frankly she'd be insulted if he wasn't, and she teases him by gently letting her finger trace his entire length, before retreating. He moans once more into her neck and the sound is now her favorite song. She does it once more just to hear it again.

Nami is soon annoyed with the remaining of Sanji's clothes and strips him completely. When she suddenly moves he looks like he's about to protest, but instead lets her do whatever, and she takes this opportunity. She, once again, traces kisses from his chest and down, until she reaches his now exposed member. She places her hands on the inside of his thighs and she can feel his muscles as they flex under her touch. She plants another kiss before taking him in her mouth. He has his hands in her hair, and as her tongue moves around him, his breaths get quicker and he moans a little louder.

Nami isn't sure how it is possibly for Sanji to just taste good everywhere, but that is somehow the case. She takes him in a little deeper, and she can feel him in the back of her throat. She can hear as he whispers her name. Nami doesn't care though and continues to ravish him. His grip slowly gets tighter and he moans her name more urgently, warning her that he is reaching his limit. But Nami doesn't let up. She is greedy and wants everything that Sanji has offer.

He comes inside her with a moan and she eats him up, while licking her lips. Sanji's grip on her slowly loosens, and Nami looks up at him, not bothering to move from her spot, and plants a kiss on his thigh. For some reason he looks a little annoyed, and Nami tries to figure out what he's feeling when he says: “Unfair” and lifts her up.

He moves them to the breakfast counter and puts Nami on top of it. With her sitting on top a surface they are suddenly the same height, though Sanji quickly makes up for that by turning his attention to her last pieces of clothes. He kneels down and starts kissing her feet, ankles and legs, until he eventually leaves another hickey on her inner thigh, right where her ridiculously short skirt ends. He doesn't take it off her just yet, and just lifts it enough for him to tear apart her panties. He continues kissing her up her thigh until he reaches the end of that road, and lets his tongue connect with her sensitive lips.

Nami lets out a moan and leans back over the counter. Sanji is between her legs, and has one hand on her thigh and the other on her stomach, slowly making its way up to her breasts. He takes another taste of her, and she closes her eyes just to get the full experience. Before long his tongue is inside her, doing all its wonders, and had there not been other people on this ship, Nami would have screamed in pleasure. However, there was something incredibly exciting about trying to be quiet, though it seemed they had already failed at multiple occasions.

Nami has to bite her lip when Sanji starts caressing her nipples, and she spreads her legs a little more, though not at all on purpose. She breathes his name, completely forgetting the stupid honorifics they both use, and puts all of her feelings into that one word: “Sanji...”.

Sanji leaves her in a bliss, and plants a final kiss by her bellybutton before he lets her calm down. He yanks the skirt off her and presses himself up against her, as he leans down to kiss her neck and lips. Nami wraps her arms around him and almost digs her nails into his skin. If he did something to her now, she'd definitely leave some long red marks on his back.

He decides just to go for a passionate kiss and for a minute that's all they do. They kiss and let their hands loose on the other person's body. Nami tingles under Sanji's soft touch as he lets his fingers slide up and down her sides. They start by her hips and slowly move to her breasts, stopping just before they reach her most sensitive areas and then go back down again. He is teasing her, and the only outlet she has is the kiss, until Sanji suddenly moves again.

She can feel him pressing against her thigh and thrusts her hips up to encourage him. Never breaking from the kiss he slowly enters, and Nami moves a hand to his hair again. He moves slowly at first, but Nami is eager and moves her hips, whilst trying to pull him closer, wanting him to go deeper, faster, rougher. While he has one arm holding and supporting her, his free hand has found its way to her breasts again, and this time Nami does let out a scream.

Sanji's pace quickens along with their breathing, and he moans her name into her neck between kisses. Upon reaching his limit, Sanji starts grabbing her a little rougher, which just makes Nami even more ecstatic, and he comes inside her with a loud and long moan.

They are still holding each other as their breathings steady and they find the energy and will to move away from each other. Sanji plants a few last kisses on her shoulder and collarbone before slowly getting up and letting Nami sit upright. She immediately takes him in her hands and kisses him again, conveying very clearly that this wasn't just a one time thing. He responds to the kiss with an equal amount of passion and Nami kind of wants to go for another round if it wasn't because lunch was slowly approaching, and the kitchen would be crowded within the next ten minutes.

Nami slides down from the counter and lets Sanji watch her from behind as she walks over to their discarded clothes. She of course makes the action highly inappropriate and sexual, but Robin had next watch so Sanji could easily sneak into the girls bedroom later. She goes back and gives him a last kiss on the chest before giving him his clothes, which he reluctantly puts back on. It seems she wasn't the only one who wanted to continue.

Nami is still naked even after Sanji has put on his clothes and she pushes herself against him one more time. They share another kiss and before he can ask, she tells him to come over later and she makes a little show out of putting her clothes back on. They didn't cover much to begin with, but when she'd just been naked and literally spreading her legs for him, this was probably too much of a tease. Nami does note that Sanji did tear her panties apart, which just makes her short skirt even more inappropriate, and Nami can see Sanji looking hesitant about her leaving the kitchen in that state.

She doesn't give him much of a choice though as she exits the kitchen with Sanji staring longingly after her.


End file.
